<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coarseness by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029862">Coarseness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Coarse" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Look, no angst!  It's a happy A/B drabble, and they even get some lovin'! (well, okay, it's an oblique reference, but still...)  Why yes, I'm fine, why do you ask? *grin*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coarseness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Coarse" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Look, no angst!  It's a happy A/B drabble, and they even get some lovin'! (well, okay, it's an oblique reference, but still...)  Why yes, I'm fine, why do you ask? *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in the worst weather, on the worst terrain, Boromir found time to shave.  His beard and mustache were kept neatly trimmed, his cheeks smooth and soft.</p>
<p>Aragorn, by contrast, kept his own beard scraggly, coarse, and patchy, just another detail to be ignored.  After all, it was just there to keep his chin and uper lip warm, and shaving was a hassle.</p>
<p>Boromir never commented... until one evening when Aragorn realized he'd left red scratches on Boromir's inner thighs from his beard.  He offered to shave.  Boromir smiled and kissed him. "I like a little coarseness in my life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>